


The Saddest Christmas

by LouiseLouise



Series: Christmas 2019 with the 118 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddiemas, Character Death, Established Relationship, I'm so sorry I made it sad, M/M, how to rip your heart out in 500 words or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: The team answers a call at a mall, a fallen Christmas tree with mostly minor injuries. That is, until everything goes to hell.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Christmas 2019 with the 118 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560436
Comments: 30
Kudos: 104





	The Saddest Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Buddiemas](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/post/188713346915/the-prompts-are-finally-here-i-tried-to-be-as) prompt “Christmas tree” (I’m still working on day 3/4 but this one was easier to finish, so have it first).  
>  **WARNING again for Major Character Death** because I guess I’m the kind of writer that sees a tiny fluffy Christmas prompt and goes “what if I made it SAD?”, then proceeds to make it even SADDER.

They’re on call at a mall because one of their giant Christmas trees has started to fall onto people and some seem trapped under it. The tree’s leaning against the first floor railing when they get there, but its bottom has knocked down many decorations and at least one hot dog booth on its way down.  
When they start scanning the scene for victims and most are minor injuries, but at least two are pinned between the half fallen tree and the booth.

Bobby and Buck are working on moving parts of the booth to clear a path to the victim while Eddie is trying to reach them from the other side. The booth is almost gone when the tree loses its fragile balance against the railing, completing its fall, the ornaments crashing on the floor, scattered in pieces.

It doesn’t happen in slow motion like one would expect from having watched too many movies. In fact it happens so fast Buck doesn’t even realize it until Eddie doesn’t answer Bobby’s question.  
“Eddie,” Bobby repeats, “have any of the debris from the ornaments fallen on your side?”

“Blood,” a voice says. It’s the man trapped underneath. “I think he’s bleeding,” he says. “I can’t see where it’s coming from oh my god,” he’s starting to panic and that sets the team back in action.

They cut all the branches in their path and throw them away rashly while calling Eddie’s name, begging him to hold on, promising it’s just a matter of seconds now.

The seconds pass and when they reach him it’s too late. There’s a broken piece of the glass star that used to hang on top of the tree going through Eddie’s throat, sucking his last breath out of him.

-

“I found it in his locker,” Bobby says with the saddest voice, putting the small box in Buck’s hand.

If Buck thought nothing would be worse than clearing his boyfriend’s locker, he now realizes how wrong he was, as he holds the engagement ring Eddie was planning on giving him during their Christmas Eve dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> A genuine thank you for reading what my brain made out of such a sweet prompt, I hope you liked it anyway.  
> Like always, kudos are welcome and comments are love, though on this one I'd understand if you just wanted to yell at me ;)


End file.
